Percy Jackson and the Gauntlet of Infinity
by Murphydog3
Summary: Everything in Percy's life was going great. The wars have been over for years and he and Annabeth have been living peacefully for years, but when a threat from outside Greek Mythology emerges Percy must unite with the Avengers to take down the Mad Titan. Will Percy be able to conquer the trials before him and save half of all life in the Universe?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Over the years when all the bad stuffed happened out there in the mortal world, if I was available, I would ask Chiron if he thought I should get involved. He would always answer with the same, 'The mortals have this under control, this conflict is not our concern.' I always got the feeling that he knew more though, that one day he knew that the conflict would be our concern and he wanted me to hold off from fighting these mortal monsters for as long as possible. Which wasn't weird, I always thought that Chiron knew more than he let on. So, I kept to myself helping the worlds of the gods, keeping track of the Greek, Egyptians, Romans and Norse pantheons so that we could protect the world from supernatural threats. There were a lot of threats in the supernatural world though, so they kept me busy. The Second Titan War, The Second Giant War, The Triumvirate, Annabeth's cousin Magnus, The Kane's and their Shenanigans, so yeah, I've been busy over the last few years. After my teenage years though, things quieted down in the godly world. Annabeth and I were able to go to college, me in New Rome and her at Berkley, while we lived in New Rome we had this great place due to me being an ex-praetor, having saved the world multiple times and being friends with the current praetors gave us some awesome benefits. After college we moved back to New York together because while Camp Jupiter was awesome Camp Half-Blood is our home and New York is where we belong. I wanted to be with my Mom, Paul and Estelle (So did Annabeth), Annabeth was also already starting to design what she called New Athens (She was totally biased for naming it after her mom). She was also working at an architecture firm now and she loved it. After school I worked for the EPA for a while ensuring that underwater pipes and all were up to specs. I got really bored of that though and while it was great work, I wasn't enjoying it that much. I spent a lot of time behind the desk and it was making me miserable. Annabeth knew that I wasn't happy so she encouraged me to quit, telling me that we could live off her salary and her trust fund. I wasn't sure about it at first, but Annabeth convinced me that me being miserable wasn't what was best for anyone. Honestly, she is amazing. Since I've quit though I've been doing a lot of work with Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter ensuring that younger demigods made it to camp and keeping our Satyr Network open. My life has continued in this fashion for the past few years, with family dinners with Annabeth, my parents and little sister on Sundays, Annabeth and I hanging with friends, and just a normal but great life. Of course, with my luck being the way it is that could never last and the peaceful life I built for my self with the love of my life made way for the battles and wars that I was all too accustomed to.


	2. A New Threat Emerges

A New Threat Emerges

My week was not off to a good start. I got attacked by a couple hellhounds, an Emposai and a cyclops so not fun and that was before I got what might have been one of my worse dreams yet.

I was standing on the beach and standing by the water was my dad, Poseidon Greek God of the Sea and a bunch of other stuff. He was standing at the waters edge holding a fishing pole, when I walked over to him, he looked at me and all that I could see in his expression was pain. Like he was looking at my future and knew that it wouldn't end well. I remembered my first conversation with my dad when he said to me, "I've brought you a hero's fate and a hero's fate is never anything but tragic." I wasn't sure when he said that to me originally if I believed it but seeing his face now made me nervous.

"My son," he started, "I am so sorry to ask this of you, but the world is in danger once again."

All I could think when my dad said that was, 'FUCK! HAVEN'T I KILLED EVERY GODS DAMN MYTHICAL THING IN EXISTENCE!'

It's as though my dad could hear my thoughts and said, "This threat is not from us, it comes from space." Before I could say anything, my father said, "Do not interrupt me, we do not have a lot of time. Now this threat comes from Thanos the Mad Titan, he is incredibly strong and we on Olympus fear that he can't be stopped. He is gathering 6 immensely powerful items, the Infinity Stones so that he can wipe out half of all life in the universe. Two of these stones are on Earth at this moment. You must gather everyone, Greeks, Romans, Norse and Egyptians every ally you have ever made to stop him before he completes his goals. This war will be more strenuous than any you have fought before. You must regain the curse of Achilles if you stand any chance of even fighting the Mad Titan on an even playing field. You must go to Camp and speak to the Oracle. I am sorry that all of these burdens fell to you my son. You are the universe's only hope. I love you my son, and always remember you are a true child of the sea." And with that my father disappeared in an ocean breeze and I woke up, terrified of what was to come.

I sat up in mine and Annabeth's bed. I looked over and to my surprise she wasn't there. It was at that point that I looked at the clock we had on the nightstand and saw why she wasn't next to me. It was 9 o'clock, Annabeth rarely slept in past 8. I got up and saw that Annabeth was reading the paper and making breakfast. I took it in for a minute, Annabeth in her sleepwear humming to herself, just looking content. I smiled and she turned around and when she noticed me her face noticeably brightened. "Morning sleeping beauty, I must have worn you out something fierce because you were dead last night." She must have seen the face I was making because she walked over to me and asked, "What's wrong?"

I sighed, "My dad came to me in a dream he said that a Mad Titan named Thanos was coming from space and that he was searching for 6 powerful stones called the Infinity Stones and with them he would wipe out half of all life in the Universe. He also said that we need to gather everyone, Norse, Egyptian, Greek, Roman everyone if we have any shot of stopping this guy." As I was telling her this her face went from her happy face to her strategizing face.

Annabeth looked into my eyes and then she pulled down my head gently and lifted onto her tiptoes, she kissed me deeply for a minute and when she pulled back, "I know how you feel, I've been so happy with this peaceful life to but you know that if this threat is as big as you say it is we need to help. We're heroes Seaweed Brain this is what we do and if it's you and me we can do anything."

I smiled; I knew she was right. I told Hera or Juno whoever she was years ago that there was no one I'd want more by my side than Annabeth, that was true to this day, honestly probably even more true now.

Annabeth smiled back at me and she opened her mouth and she said, "Marry me."

"What?" I asked like an idiot.

She kept smiling, "Marry me Percy, there is no one else in the universe I would rather spend my life with and if this threat is as dangerous as I think it is I don't want to take the chance that something happens to either of us without us being married so marry me. Also, I know about the ring, you are terrible at hiding things from me." My grin just got bigger, of course she knew about the ring. Also she said that so easily like us getting married was the most natural thing in the world.

"Yes," I said, "Of course I'll marry you," We both shared a grin and for a moment we were happy. For one brief moment before we had to prepare for a new fight, we were happy. I went to our bedroom and into my sock drawer, I know kind of a stupid place to hide the ring, but it was better than any of my old sweatshirts, Annabeth especially loves to wear my old AHS swim sweatshirt so I def couldn't hide it there. So, I grabbed the ring and went back to Annabeth I took the ring out of the box, it had been my grandmother's (mortal not godly). My mom gave it to me when I told her that I was going to propose to Annabeth.

Annabeth looked at the ring and said, "My gods Percy it's beautiful," I smiled as she held out her hand and I put the ring on her finger. Neither of our smiles were leaving our faces any time soon. We held each other close, mentally preparing for all that was to come.


	3. Rachel Really Screws Me Over

Rachel Really Screws Me Over

When Annabeth and I finished celebrating our engagement for the moment we left our apartment to get a cab. We both knew that we had a lot of stops to make, we had to go to camp and get the prophecy, go to the underworld so I could take a dip in the Styx, call Carter and Sadie, Frank and Reyna and Annabeth's cousin Magnus. So, lots of steps and to top it all off I have absolutely no idea when this Thanos guy was coming or even where to go when he did get here. So, as we caught a cab to Camp Annabeth and I sat in that car quietly, our hands were interlocked the whole time. The quiet between us was comfortable not the uncomfortable type that most couples find themselves in, nothing with Annabeth was uncomfortable for me. As I thought about this, I looked over at her, making sure I memorized every aspect of her face, just in case. We sat there in that cab for the whole trip only occasionally talking about what we thought the future would hold.

Eventually we made it to camp, the cab driver asked, "You kids sure this is where you want to go? There's nothing out here for miles." As the cabbies always did. We confirmed that yes this was our destination and we paid the driver. We walked up to the top of the hill and spent a few minutes giving Peleus some loving, Peleus has always loved Annabeth (I think it's because she constantly gives him treats). I looked out over the hill and saw the Camp; it sure had changed since the first time I set foot here. When we finally got away from the dragon, we went down to the Big House. When we arrived, Chiron was already waiting for us, he was sitting in his wheelchair on the porch.

When we finally reached him, he smiled at us and said, "Percy my boy, and Annabeth my dear it is so good to see you both. Though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"You know about Thanos, about everything," I asked.

"I do, many forget that I too have the gift or curse, depending on how you see it, of prophecy. I do not use it often but sometimes it is necessary. When the war with the Triumvirate ended, I looked into the future to see in there were any more threats that we should be aware of. I saw no Greek tragedies for a while, but I did see this Thanos." Chiron explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"I wanted to allow you all to rest. This generation of demigods have gone through more than any before them, so I wanted all of you, especially the two of you to have some peace these last few years. This will be the hardest fight that we will see. Humanity may also learn of our existence, but that is unimportant now. Percy your path will be more difficult then most, but without you this world will fall and half of all life in the universe will perish." Chiron watched me, waiting to see what my reaction would be. Honestly, I didn't know how I would react when he told me this. I mean I thought I was done with all this, that Annabeth and I were finally getting the happy ending, the peaceful life we always wanted. But the Fates rarely give us what we want so I sighed and looked at Annabeth. She looked conflicted like she wanted me to say no, but she knew that neither of us could do that. Both of us know who we are, at our core we are heroes and sometimes heroes don't get happy endings, but I would damn well do everything in my power to get that happy ending.

I looked up at Chiron, "I don't know how much time we have left so we better start preparing, Thanos is coming." Chiron looked at me with those eyes, the same ones I saw when I was 16 and thought I was going to die, now though I didn't see doubt or fear in his eyes all I saw was pride.

"Your father is right Percy; you have surpassed every other hero. I'm proud of you my boy." He clasped me on the shoulder and continued, "We both know that now you must go to Rachel and ask her for a new prophecy, you have a new quest to go on." He dropped his arm, still looking at me with that same smile.

I smiled back and went to go towards Rachel's Cave. Annabeth turned to go with me, but Chiron stopped her, "My dear you know that Percy must do this part alone. I would also like to discuss your engagement." Annabeth and I both blushed, Annabeth looked over at me and I smiled sheepishly. When I did decide to propose I of course talked to Chiron about it, Chiron practically raised Annabeth when she came to camp at 7, he was like a father to her.

I turned to go towards the cave, but Annabeth stopped me, pulling me into a hug and a short kiss afterwards she said, "For luck," I smiled remembering our first kiss.

"Don't worry, I'll come back alive. I always do, don't I?" I smiled my signature troublemaker smile and walked away.

I barely heard her when she said, "That's why I can't lose you now."

When I reached Rachel's Cave I walked right in, I saw Rachel standing at her easel painting the landscape of Camp Half-Blood. She looked up at me and said, "I have been expecting you."

I raised my eyebrow, "Really, really that's what the Great Oracle of Delphi is going with, I have been expecting you? You sound like a 5-dollar fortune teller."

Rachel laughed and punched me in the arm, "Jackass. How have you an Annabeth been, did you finally pop the question?"

"Actually, Annabeth beat me to it. She's at the Big House talking to Chiron. We can go over to her in a bit but first I'm actually here for the Oracle, not my friend."

Her smile faltered. "Of course, let me get ready and then you can ask me."

She prepared herself, getting into her chair when she was ready, she nodded at me. I took a breath and asked, "Tell me of Thanos."

Green smoke started to pour out of Rachel's mouth and the smoke took the form of the Avengers, which was strange because usually the Oracle's smoke took the form of people the recipient knew. I saw 6 people, the original Avengers all of whom I recognized from tv.

_The Mad Titan shall succeed in his quest to find the Stones,_

_With them he shall create dust from bones, _

_Even with Achilles burden the Hero's great power will be lacking,_

_So, merge he must with other Sun and Thunder's backing,_

_And Pantheons Powers must unite with Mortals Might, _

_Or else Poseidon's Son shall not be able to stop the Thanos blight. _

The smoke receded back into Rachel's mouth and the first thought I could think of was that we were going to have to tell the Avengers about probably all Mythologies, they knew about Norse but how would they feel about all the others? And what did they mean by merging with other gods? Could they mean doing what I did with Neck But again? I had so many questions but first I went over to check if Rachel was alright. She looked at me and asked, "How's this one sounding,"

I answered, "Honestly you really screwed me on this one."

I took Rachel back with me to see Annabeth and Chiron so that I wouldn't have to tell the prophecy 20 million times.

When Rachel and I made it to the Big House we saw that Chiron and Annabeth were still sitting on the porch but now they were laughing and drinking hot chocolate. I saw that they got some out for Rachel and I and I had never loved my fiancé more. When we reached the front porch of the Big House Annabeth and Chiron stopped talking and looked at Rachel and me. The two of us sat down and I took a sip of hot chocolate.

"What did the Oracle say," Chiron asked me. I repeated the prophecy to the three of them.

"I feared that this would happen. The world of the gods must once again reenter the eyes of mortals, at least the mortals we will be fighting with." Chiron said.

Annabeth said, "I'm more concerned with what the Oracle meant by other sun and thunder's backing. Does that mean that Percy will have to host gods again?"

Before anyone could say anymore, I said, "We will figure out this prophecy like we have every other one before. We at least know what we need to do though right now. I need to regain the Curse of Achilles and we must gather everybody we know from each pantheon, Camp Jupiter, Hotel Valhalla, the Egyptian Magicians, everybody. Plus, we have to make contact with the Avengers. We don't know how much time we must prepare but we know that Thanos will be coming for the Stones on earth soon. This is going to be the fight of our lives; we will be ready."

"There is also one other person you must contact; Stephen Strange he is the Sorcerer Supreme and he will be able to guide you and help you. You can trust him, he is a bit… rough around the edges but he defends Earth and his order knows that demigods and gods exist. He will be an invaluable in the fight against Thanos," Chiron told us. Chiron handed me a card that told me all the info I would need to contact this Dr. Strange.


	4. I Get Re-Cursed

Chapter 3-I Get Re-Cursed

After the four of us talked a bit more about how to prepare for this threat Annabeth and I left to go get Nico and talk to my mom. We decided that Chiron was going to contact every demigod he could get in touch with while also increasing the training that the younger demigods would be getting. I hated to bring them into this, but it was necessary, we need every demigod we can get. Especially those who were no longer in camp, we would need their experience. The older demigods that were coming back would also increase their training, while we all constantly train so that we could fight monsters when there is no war going on, we are a bit laxer. Annabeth and I stopped over at the Poseidon cabin to see if I had any new brothers or sisters. Ever since I had ended the Big Three pact, I expected to have lots of younger siblings, but I guess my dad just hasn't been interested in many mortals lately. That or he's waiting for me to die before he has more kids, who knows with gods.

Moving on though Annabeth and I were walking over to the stables we were hoping that Blackjack would give us a ride. When we arrived at the stables, we were greeted by our old friend Blackjack. The moment he came into sight I heard in my head, "Hey Boss, Lady Boss"

Years ago, I would have groaned, I use to hate it when Blackjack called me Boss but now, I just know that it's his nickname for me. I smiled at him, unfortunately it had been nearly 2 weeks since I had seen him, and I had missed my friend. I said, "Hey Blackjack Annabeth and I were wondering if you would give us a ride back to our apartment?"

Blackjack nodded his head, "Of course Boss, it'll be good to stretch my wings out. When do you wanna leave?"

"In a little bit, I wanna go see Mrs. O'Leary I haven't played Get the Greek with her in a while and I have a feeling that I won't get the chance to for a while."

"Ok Boss, I'll be here. By the way did you bring me any sugar cubes?"

I laughed, "Of course buddy, here you go," I put my hand into my pocket and grabbed the sugar cubes I was keeping in there.

I gave Blackjack one last pat and rub and looked up at Annabeth, she was smiling at me, immediately I smiled back, just because I knew that making her smile was one of the best things I've ever gotten to do in my life. I reached over to her and she grabbed my hands and together we walked out of the stables and started over to the arena. I thought about how much I hated to have Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary not live with us but our apartment didn't have the room. When Annabeth created New Athens though, then we would have them live with us. We continued over to the arena, Mrs. O'Leary did have her own house that the Hephaestus kids had built but she still liked to spend most of her time in the arena. We reached the Arena without too much fuss and I was immediately hit by a 2-ton tank of fur, Mrs. O'Leary didn't give me a second she jumped on top of me and started licking my face. I couldn't breathe for a moment, but Mrs. O'Leary quickly go up and started circling Annabeth and I barking at the volume of artillery fire. I quickly got to my feet and saw that Annabeth was laughing at me, luckily though for me Annabeth was not spared from Mrs. O'Leary's assault. Mrs. O'Leary jumped onto Annabeth and gave her a thorough tongue bath, unfortunately for the both of us I could not will us dry from Hellhound saliva. We didn't have any towels with us, so we had to wait until after we finished playing with Mrs. O'Leary. We stayed with her for about an hour throwing her favorite shield and giving her lots of belly rubs. It was incredibly hard for Annabeth to pull me away from my dog. I mean with all of this going on I didn't want what could possibly be my last interaction with Mrs. O'Leary to be short. When we were leaving Mrs. O'Leary looked at me so mournfully that I almost didn't leave. I promised her that I would visit as soon as I could possibly could.

We left and walked back over to Blackjack. We passed a lot of young demigods on our way and all I could think about was that I was going to have to lead these kids into a new battle. To fight a Mad Titan Alien dude that was going to destroy half the universe if we couldn't stop him. Annabeth must have seen the look on my face because she grabbed my hand. We reached the stables and as I was getting everything together for our journey home, I saw that Annabeth was sending out a text to Nico. I bet that it said something like, "Nico get your ass over to Central park and bring Will we need music and a ticket to the Underworld. Thanks!" Over the last few years we learned that having cell phones were a necessity, so we got them, we don't use them all that often or when we do, we quickly leave the area we made the call from. But that was life as a demigod, I had honestly hoped that maybe the Hephaestus cabin would have worked up a way to make phones that didn't broadcast our location, you know I never really got that whole thing I mean if monsters find us by scent then why does using tech send out like a beacon for monsters, just doesn't really make sense but whatever now is not the time for my ADHD to go haywire.

Blackjack gave me this look like, where we going Boss?

"My mom's house, I have to go get blessed before I get cursed." Blackjack just neighed at me like this was an acceptable answer to him. I looked over at Annabeth and I noticed that she was just looking at me, like she was trying to memorize everything about me. I smiled at her, got on top of Blackjack and held out my hand. She grasped my hand and I pulled her up, when she got onto Blackjack's back, she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my back. I smiled, no matter what it was nice to be with her. The flight was quiet and relaxing, we soared over the river and into Manhattan.

We reached the top of my mom's building, I thanked Blackjack. His reply was, "You really wanna thank me Boss, get me some doughnuts while you are gone."

I promised him that I would get him a dozen donuts from somewhere and that we would meet him in Central Park. He neighed in agreement and flew off galloping as he flew away. I watched for a moment as he flew out over the city skyline. As he disappeared Annabeth and I went over to the fire escape and climbed down to my Mom's apartment.

When we reached the window, we easily opened it and climbed into the apartment. My parents always leave that window unlocked so that if Annabeth and I travel with Blackjack we can get into the apartment. When I was fully inside, I helped Annabeth in, like a gentleman and called out to my parents. The fire escape leads us into my old room, which had now become my baby sister Estelle's room. She wasn't in the room; I knew this because a) I didn't see her but also because b) I didn't hear screaming and get tackled but a small child. Estelle was nearly 8 now and she was the cutest kid ever. She had already seen Annabeth and I fight some monsters and she was clear sighted just like our mom. So, we had explained to her about our lives and about the Greek world.

I looked around one more time, but Estelle wasn't there, so we walked out of her room and into the hallway. I heard some commotion coming from the living room and the kitchen, so I called out, "Mom, Annabeth and I are here!"

My mom replied, "In the kitchen," and I heard Estelle scream, "PERCY!" so Annabeth and I walked over and I saw my Mom (the best person ever) making blue cookies with Estelle(also one of the best people ever). When Estelle saw us, she ran over and jumped into my outstretched arms.

Estelle gave me the tightest hug and said, "I missed you big brother! Are you going to teach me how to swing Riptide today?" Now I know what you are thinking you train a kid with a weapon and I totally get what you are saying because Estelle isn't even a demigod but it's not like our weapons can hurt her and she should know how to defend herself just in case. So, no I'm not a totally irresponsible big brother.

I smiled at Estelle, "Not today little one I have to ask Mommy a very important question but also we have some big news," I looked over at my mom and she was smirking, "Annabeth and I are going to get married,"

Estelle had a big smile, "YAY," she screamed, "CAN I BE THE FLOWER GIRL?" she asked. Before I could even respond Annabeth bent down said, "Of course Estelle we were hoping you would be our flower girl." Estelle gave Annabeth a super tight hug and Annabeth just laughed. We hadn't talked about it at all, but I loved that Annabeth was just like of course. She loved Estelle like she was her own little sister, which she basically was because Annabeth had known Estelle her entire life. Like literally she was there at the hospital with us when Estelle was born.

I smiled but my mom must have been able to tell that something was wrong because she said, "Sweetie why don't you go out into the living room and play with your toys? Percy, Annabeth and I have to talk about some things," my mom's tone was off, she knew that something was wrong, but she didn't want to freak my sister out.

Estelle didn't seem like she understood at all what was happening or that Mom was freaking out, so she just said, "OK," and skipped out of the room.

My mom looked at us and then checked to make sure Estelle was out of earshot, then she turned back to us and asked, "What's happening?"

So, we told her everything, about how Dad appeared to me in a dream and told about this Thanos guy, about how Annabeth proposed to me, talking to Rachel and the prophecy and then the real reason we were there so I could get her blessing.

After we told her everything, she was quiet for a long time. None of us spoke, I guess because we were afraid of what we would hear. Until finally my mom looked at me with this resigned and pained look and said, "You have my blessing," I was shocked I thought that she was going to fight me more on this. She looked at me and continued, "You are my son and I want to keep you safe but you are also a hero, you such a great hero and you have to keep this world safe for all of us, especially for Estelle so that she can have a world to grow up in. Just promise me that you will be safe." She grabbed my hand as she said that and for a moment, I flashed back to Luke's mom who made me make the same promise to her all those years ago.

I didn't want to lie to her but I didn't know what else to do so I looked her in the eyes and said, "Of course I'll be safe," but she gave me this sad smile that told me she knew I wouldn't be.

So, she looked over at Annabeth and pleaded with her, "You'll keep him safe right?"

Annabeth had an easier time responding, "Of course, I've put a lot of work into him over the years I'm not losing him," She joked but then she looked my mom straight in the eyes, those beautiful gray eyes that I loved so much had lost all humor and held only seriousness and said, "I'm not losing him, never again, " the way she said that was intense, too intense for me. I didn't really like the insinuation that she would give her life for me. But no one let me dwell on that, because Mom smiled at Annabeth and took her hand. Mom had always loved Annabeth and I know she knew that Annabeth and I would get together long before I did.

My mom kept us there for a moment longer, drinking in our presence before she said, "Well what are you waiting for you have a world to save!" I could see the tears forming in her eyes, so I got up and gave her a big hug and I kissed the top of her head. I heard her whisper into my chest, "Please be safe Percy," it was quiet, and I don't think it was meant for me to hear so I just held her for a minute and then I let go.

I smiled at her trying to communicate to her with my smile that I would be safe, but she just looked wistful. Mom called out, "Estelle, Percy and Annabeth are leaving, come say goodbye," I immediately heard the running of a small child who again jumped onto my back.

Estelle looked so upset, "No don't leave yet you just got here," Estelle cried.

Annabeth looked at her and said, "We'll be back soon, I promise," Estelle looked slightly happier.

"Pinky promise," Estelle asked as she put out her finger.

Annabeth smiled, "Pinky promise," Annabeth hooked her pinky through Estelle's and they both kissed their hands.

Estelle held out her hand for me and I immediately took her pinky in mine and said, "Pinky promise, I love your kiddo," Before she could let go though, I pulled her into a tight hug. I didn't know when the next time I would get the chance to see my sister and I just wanted to remember this moment. When I finally let go Estelle looked at me like, OK weirdo and then she walked away content. I watched her until she left the room. I sent up a quick prayer to my father and Hestia begging that this would not be the last time I saw her.

Annabeth and my mom traded looks that I couldn't quite understand. Have I mentioned how much I hate that, she does it with Chiron all the time? Like serious now she can trade looks with my mom. That is totally not fair!

Annabeth and I walked out of my family's home and onto the street. As we walked outside, I asked Annabeth, "What was that look you and my mom shared?"

"We aren't losing you Percy, your mom and I lost you for months and that killed both of us a little bit. Neither of us is going to lose you again!" She stated.

"Don't sacrifice yourself for me Annabeth," I stopped her. I didn't want her to do that ever.

She stroked my cheek and said, "I'm going to find a way to keep both of us alive Seaweed Brain, both of us are getting out of this. That's just the way it is. So, you don't get to go off and play hero, no noble sacrifices."

I smiled, "No noble sacrifices," I promised.

"Good," she said. She then put her fingers to her lips and did her best taxicab whistle. I was so proud of her, I taught her that. Before we started dating, she could not do it at all which was great for me because I got to teach her something. Immediately a taxi picked us up and we told him to get us to Central Park.

When we got to the park, we took a leisurely stroll to the giant rocks that led to the Underworld, you know the typical romantic walks that young in love couples take while in Central Park. When we finally reached the rocks Nico and Will were already waiting for us. They were bickering, like they always were. Honestly, I didn't get why people got so fed up at Annabeth and I until I saw Nico and Will together. They bickered just like us, it was annoying and trying to double date with them my gods could it get tiring!

When we reached them, we said the usual greetings and all, you know the great to see you guys, how are you guys doing, end of the world treating you ok, you know the usual stuff. After that I said to Will, "So can you music ourselves up a two way trip to the underworld?"

"I have my dad's medical powers not really his musical ones as much but I'll give it a whirl," He took out a harmonica and started to play it wasn't as good as some of his siblings but it was way better than I could have done so the Gates of Orpheus opened up.

I was having some serious flashbacks to when I was 15, though this time instead of my hellhound and a moody Son of Hades I had the love of my life, a great healer and a moody Son of Hades. At least this time Nico wasn't going to sell me out to his father, definitely, probably, maybe, hopefully…

The gates opened up and we all walked in. I was so grateful to have Annabeth with me this time because last time we had been fighting and I didn't think that I was strong enough to do this without her again. None of us said anything while we walked down to the tunnel towards the underworld. Annabeth grasped my hand, silently telling me that it would be ok which I was so thankful for. I mean before I had no idea what to expect but now, I knew the pain that was waiting for me at the end of this. I knew what would happen to me and I was honestly not looking forward to it again.

We reached the banks of the River Styx and I looked around It looked exactly the same as it had all those years ago. I struck me as odd returning to the Underworld after all these years just because I haven't had to return here in so long. When I was a teenager it seemed like every couple years I would go on adventures into the Underworld. The last time I was here Annabeth and I were traversing through Tartarus, do not recommend. Standing here now though I was just as scared as I was when I was a kid and the end of the Titan War was baring down on me. I felt the same pressure that I did back then, that the fate of the world was entirely on my hands and no one else's.

I looked at the people surrounding me, each of them supported me and looked at me with absolute trust. I took a few steps towards the bank and Achilles appeared before me again. He looked at me and I could still see the pain in his pale green eyes. The arrow was still in his heel and when he spoke, I could still hear the regret in his voice, "I had heard that this curse had been washed from you. That was a kindness the Fates bestowed on you and yet now you wish to gain this weakness again. I had hoped you would become less foolish as you became older not more so,"

"I don't want this, I have to do this so if you wouldn't mind, I'm just going to go into the water again," I stepped past him.

"Foolish child, your arrogance knows no bounds. You know what this will take from you but be warned again, this curse will make you powerful. But it will also make you weak. Your prowess in combat will be beyond any mortal's, but your weaknesses, your failings will increase as well." Achilles gave me the same speech he did all those years ago.

"Thank you, but I have to do this again. There is no other way." I said.

Achilles looked at me and sighed, then he disappeared. I looked back at my friends one more time and smiled showing them I wasn't afraid. Before I stepped in, I mentally prepared myself, readying my body for the pain that I would once again go through. Then I stepped in.

Over the years I had gotten over my fear of suffocation, but it still freaked me out when I couldn't breathe. Also, I was prepping myself for the pain but honestly it hurt so much worse this time around. I'm not even going to try to explain it. This time though I didn't like I was losing myself at all, this time I knew exactly who I was and exactly what made me want to be mortal, Annabeth Chase.

I was expecting the same vision as last time but this one was different. This time it was Annabeth and I staring out at Camp Half Blood from a house. I could tell immediately it was our house. On Annabeth's hand were two rings, one for our engagement and a second for our marriage. I then saw her stomach; it was extended, and I knew we were having a baby. She spoke to me, "You are not getting away from me that easily, Seaweed Brain," then she leaned over and gave me a kiss, my mind woke up and I washed back on the shore.

I tried to step up but wasn't strong enough for that yet. Annabeth ran over to me, she looked terrified. I looked down at her stomach expecting to see a bump but no there was nothing, Annabeth wasn't pregnant. For a minute I was disappointed and then I thought about the craziness we were about to go through, and I was thankful she wasn't pregnant yet. But that vision gave me a horizon to keep my eye on so I could get through this storm.

"Oh, my gods! You are literally smoking! Nico, is this what happened last time? Why didn't you tell me this would happen?" She looked like she couldn't decide if she wanted to, hold me, punch Nico, punch me or throw Nico into the River Styx. It took a moment, but she decided to just hold me. I smiled at her, but it might have looked more like a grimace because Annabeth looked worried.

It took a few minutes, but I stopped smoking, and my skin didn't look as burned as it had a few minutes ago. I eventually regained enough of my strength to stand. Annabeth helped me to my feet, but she was still gazing at me with worry in her eyes. I smiled at her again and this time it seemed to have the desired effect. I mean she still held onto me like she was the only thing keeping me up, but she kind of was so I let that go.

This time before we left the underworld we were not attacked by Hades and his legion of the dead. Which was good because honestly, I was so sick of fighting undead legions. Like seriously I felt as if that was like how I spent half my time since I learned I was a demigod. Oh these Skeleton Warriors are chasing you, oh you have to drown a legion of undead Romans, oh Hades is attacking you, oh some Roman god-emperors never died and have set up everything in your life to get to power… Need I go on? Sorry I guess I have some issues about undead warriors. Moving on… we walked up the tunnel and, on the way, I regained all my strength. When we reached the surface, I looked at Nico and Will and said, "You guys go back to camp and talk with Chiron."

"What are you two going to do?" Will asked.

"Annabeth and I have to meet the Avengers." I said.


End file.
